A Brother's Story
by EJL93
Summary: Fred and George have been through everything...now...they must live through the Battle of Hogwarts...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

George's POV:

Adrenaline continues to course through my body. Countless bodies continue to fall, whether it's a friends, family member, or enemy. I try to find my other half, my twin brother Fred. I couldn't find him. My heart pounded within my chest cavity.

"Fred! Where are you? Fred?" I yelled amidst the chaos.

I see Tonks and Ginny battling death eaters, as well as most of my family. Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are within my view.

"Ron! Guys!" I called out to them running. They turn and see me.

"George!" Ron sighed in relief, "Where's Fred? And Percy?"

"No idea." Panic rushed into me. "I thought you'd know."

"I haven't seen either of them. Sorry George."

"Ron…Ron! We need to go now!" Hermione called out. There was a big explosion and Percy and Fred appeared, dueling.

"You're joking Perce! You actually made a joke!" Fred laughed.

I noticed a death eater try to use the killing curse, "FRED DUCK!"

Upon hearing my voice Fred ducked, the curse flew past him and hit another death eater.

"Impedimenta!" a familiar voice called out, the curse hitting the death eater, Rookwood, that tried to kill Fred.

Rookwood was sent flying and another voice shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" causing him to freeze hitting the ground with a large thump.

Fred and I looked and saw Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

"Angelina!" I said, surprised while Fred did the same to Katie.

"We're glad you guys are ok." Katie smiled.

"Yeah...thanks girls." Fred grinned.

"Guys look!" Percy yelled getting our attention. "They're retreating." We saw groups of death eaters run away from the castle.

"Harry!" we heard a bunch of people call out. We turn and were greeted by most of the members of the D.A.

"Anyone hurt? Are you all alright?" Harry asked.

Parvati, teary eyed, sobbed, "Lavender's hurt, as well as a few people. But Harry… Colin's dead! He blocked the curse that was meant for his brother! Oh!" she cried.

"Who? Who killed him?" Harry asked.

"Hem Hem." We heard. Ever so slowly we turned towards the voice we loathed with a passion. Naughty children deserved to be punished Mr. Potter." She raised her wand and I saw the trio share a look. "Ava-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the trio yelled together. We watch as Umbitch's, oops, Umbridge's dead body crumpled to the floor.

"THAT was for Colin." Harry said.

"Let's head back to the Great Hall." Dean suggested. "The wounded are being treated there." We all made our way to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV:

They entered the Great Hall and were immediately treated. Molly hugged and kissed her four boys that had just entered.

"You're all okay! Thank Merlin you're all ok!" Molly cried.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked around and found that their best friend has disappeared.

"Oh no…" Hermione whispered. "He-He didn't!"

"Didn't what Hermione?" Ron asked in a panicky state.

"He…he went to the forest! To…to sacrifice himself!" Hermione sobbed, running over to Ron and clung to his chest.

Ginny's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, tears falling down her face.

Oliver Wood entered the Great Hall carrying the body of Colin Creevey. Dennis recognizes his older brother and ran towards his first ever friend. When Oliver set Colin down Dennis clung to his brother's body. Oliver patted the boy's head in comfort.

Fred looked on at the tragic scene. He turned to his brother who, like him, had watched that heart wrenching event.

"That could've been us." Fred said., "I'm glad you told me to duck."

"Me too. Imagine…having our former Quidditch captain comforting me…" he chuckled.

Fred slung his arm around his twin, "No matter what, we'll make sure no brothers ever have to endure such pain, no one, not from those bloody death eaters."

The grasped hands, "Agreed." George said with determination on his face.

People began to go outside; there they were met with Hagrid, large tears on his face, in his arms, their only hope "dead".

"NO!"

"Harry!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Screams of agony filled the air, everyone mourning over the loss of the one who gave them hope and determination.

"Silencio!" Voldemort casted, most of the cries died down. "Better. Now who…is willing to be the first to join?"

No one moved, the air thick with tension. Suddenly, Neville ran out and brandished his wand, the sorting hat in his other hand.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix bellowed.

Neville's cry rang in everyone's ear.

"Enough!" Bellatrix stopped as her master halted the assault. "Your name boy?"

"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." Laughter was heard from the opposing side.

"Pureblooded I see. Why not join me? It is obvious I have won."

"When hell freezes over." He gritted his teeth. "Dumbledore's Army till the bitter end!"

Cheers began to erupt from the Light's side.

"Shut up! "Bellatrix yelled.

"HAGGER!" a booming voice called out. Grawp entered the Hogwarts grounds, flattening a few death eaters at the process.

With their attention taken away from Neville, he quickly pulled out the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat. He swung the sword and Voldemort howled however there was no slash mark on him.

Nagini's head spun on the floor, her body lay limp. Soon…all hell broke loose. Spells and curses began to be fired from both sides.

Voldemort battled Mcgonagall, Kingsley, and Arthur while Bellatrix dueled Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah.

Bellatrix sent a curse at Luna who dodged it. Taking the chance Bellatrix sent a Cruciatus curse towards the fallen girl. The Ravenclaw winced, waiting for the pain to come. It didn't, but a scream was heard.

Luna looked and saw Hannah's twitching body in front of her.

"Oh no…Hannah!" she cried, checking the Hufflepuff.

"Hannah!" Neville yelled out. He ran to them. Bellatrix was still dueling Ginny and Hermione.

"Filthy mudblood! Avada-!" Bellatrix yelled, aiming for Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra!" Neville bellowed quickly, hitting Belltrix at the chest.

She gasped and crumpled to the floor. Voldemort blasted away Minerva, Arthur, and Kingsley, sending them towards the ground. He aimed the wand at Neville.

Harry acted and casted a shielding charm between the two.

"Harry's alive!"

"Harry!"

Voldemort rose his eyebrows, surprised and angry, and growled, "How?"

"Come on Tom let's finish this. "They began the duel of destiny, the destined battle.

Fights continued, chaos reigned, and lives were lost.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

A flash of light, silence, and a lone figure stands. But who is it?

As the watchers halted their fights, they saw who had appeared victorious.

"Harry Potter!" the remaining death eaters had been caught by the Aurors.

Among the dead were Remus, Tonks, Colin, Penelope Clearwater and other brave witches and wizards. No matter how big the loss was, a bigger prize was won…peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Years Later… Fred's POV:

"Fred!" I hear Katie call me. "Have you seen Georgie's jumper?"

"In the laundry room love!" I replied.

"Come on mum! Dad! Freddie's waiting! So are Uncle George and Auntie Lina!" Georgie called out.

"Coming coming! Hold your horses!" I laughed. We held hands and apparated to a secluded area near King's Cross. We walked to the platform and ran through the wall. We looked and found George, Angelina, and Freddie.

"Fred!" George called out. "Over here!"

We walked over to them. "Katie, Angelina, do you mind taking Freddie and Georgie here to the station man? Get their trunks on board?" I asked.

"No problem." Angelina smiled, "Come along now boys." They left, leaving me and my brother alone.

"Time flies huh mate?" George grinned.

"Well said brother. Well said." I felt a tug at my shirt and saw a boy around Georgie's age. "Yes?"

"Um…I can't find my dad…can you help me?" the oddly familiar boy asked.

"Sure what's your name?"

"I'm…"

"Colin! There you are!" a man sighed.

"Dad!" Colin ran to the elder man.

"Dennis?" George asked in shock.

Dennis looked up at us and smiled, "Fred, George! Long time no see!"

"Yeah mate how've you been?" I asked.

"Been good, Parvati's at the hospital working right now so she couldn't see Colin off."

"First year?" we asked at the same time.

"Yup!" Colin smiled. "Dad come on! The train's about to leave!" he pulled his father's hand.

"Alright easy tiger! Slowdown. See you guys later!" Dennis called out, being dragged by his son.

"Wow…Dennis sure grew up." I chuckled.

"Sure did. His son's named after Colin." George smiled, "Like us yeah?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "Come on Forge! Let's see our sons off!"

"Right behind yah Gred!" he grinned.

We walked towards our families. Finally, the world is at peace.


End file.
